


A Little Less Sixteen Candles (A Little More Hold Me)

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: The Heart of Fall Out Boy's Songs [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick sat alone at his table<br/>Various chemicals in beakers around him<br/>It was another boring night for Patrick<br/>He worked diligently; trying to find a cure<br/>A cure for his friend, Pete's, illness<br/>Joe & Andy were out again</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Sixteen Candles (A Little More Hold Me)

Patrick sat alone at his table  
Various chemicals in beakers around him  
It was another boring night for Patrick  
He worked diligently; trying to find a cure  
A cure for his friend, Pete's, illness  
Joe & Andy were out again

"More like a curse," Patrick sighed & scribbled out another failed concoction.

He had been trying to find a cure for a year  
A cure that would change his friend back to human  
But for now he worked away at trying to create a full proof blood substitute  
The others he made did their job for a short amount of time  
After awhile they no longer quenched Pete's thirst

"Hey Pattycakes," a velvety smooth voice murmured.

Patrick jumped at his friend's close proximity

"Hi Pete," he responded & continued his work.

Pete sighed & rested his head on Patrick's shoulder  
Hazel eyes wide open at this hour of the night  
Pete remained there & still for a couple minutes  
If he hadn't laid his head on Patrick's shoulder  
Patrick would've thought he left

"'Trick, take a break tonight. Sleep, eat, shower, do all those things. Your work can wait another day," Pete said into his shoulder.

Patrick sighed at Pete's persistent nature

"Pete, I've been putting my work on hold for you for a year. I know you want me to spend time with you, but I promised you a cure. Look at where we're at now..." Patrick said.

Pete looked around them  
Seeing things he saw everyday  
Nothing new

"Exactly Pete, the same place, with the same furniture as the year before... My progress hasn't progressed enough to help you." Patrick said to his friend.

Pete remained silent  
Patrick assumed he had left  
But then there was a cold breath on the back of his neck  
The hair pricking up

"'Trick, you help others too much. Just relax, please?" Pete begged.

Patrick groaned in annoyance  
Pushing away from the desk on his chair  
He stood & allowed Pete to drag him to the couch  
They ended up watching _John Tucker Must Die_

"Pete? Pete, the movies over," Patrick murmured to his friend.

Pete was knocked out on top of him  
He snuggled closer to Patrick's body, mumbling something  
Patrick rolled his eyes  
Deciding to let him stay there  
Patrick ignored the coldness washing over him as Pete stole his heat, & replaced it with cold  
Pete's hands curled into Patrick's collared shirt  
Face buried in his neck, mouth slightly pressed open mouthed to the sensitive skin there  
Patrick shivered when Pete's fangs grazed the flesh  
He pushed the thought of his friend ripping his throat out, & settled for curling his hands around Pete's narrow form

"I would never... hurt you... I couldn't..." Pete whispered softly into Patrick's ear.

Patrick opened his mouth, "I know."

He knew Pete would never hurt him  
Not intentionally anyways  
Pete nodded into his friend's neck  
Murmuring sweet nothings just to feel Patrick warm up  
He leaned away to gaze at the angel's fuchsia colored cheeks  
Patrick stared at Pete with magic color changing eyes framed in thick glasses

Pete poked his nose, "Your adorable 'Tricky, know that."

Patrick chuckled softly  
Then ducked his head to hide his face in Pete's neck  
Inhaling his most intoxicating scent  
It a mixture of Axe body spray & cinnamon  
Pete stilled & Patrick pulled back  
Eyes full of concern at Pete's facial expressions

"You saved me... Thank you." Pete finally spoke.

The words sounding foreign as they came from his lips  
Pete thanked people a lot  
But he truly meant it now  
Patrick cocked a brow at him in curiosity

"Pete, I haven't saved you yet," Patrick said lowly, eyes dropping to look at Pete's sweater.

Pete smirked, "You did- you have saved me. Trust me kay?" He asked glancing around before meeting Patrick's gaze once more.

Patrick just nodded  
Hugging Pete tighter to him  
Patrick never questioned Pete's clinginess  
He adored it  
Adored the fact someone actually looked forward to snuggling with him  
Patrick rubbed Pete's back calmly  
Enjoying this rare moment that they only need to communicate between touch  
A look, or touch was perceived differently between Pete & Patrick  
One touch between them sometimes meant a whole conversation  
Patrick smiled into Pete's hoodie  
Moments like this is what reminded Patrick of just normal days  
He missed those days  
He missed hanging out with Joe, Andy, & Pete  
Most nights it was Andy with Joe, & Patrick with Pete  
Sometimes it would be just Patrick, for Pete disappeared at night  
But moments like this made life livable for Patrick  
So he valued moments like these


End file.
